Never
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: He never meant for her to find out. My first fanfic so please RXR its a two-shot rated T for later chapter. Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He never meant for her to find out. He never meant for this to happen. Only he was supposed to know. Well him and Bob that is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires (sadly).

Claire's POV:

Myrnin has been acting weird lately. Well, weirder than normal. My crazy vampire boss is beyond weird, in a good way I mean. At least sometimes when he's not mad. But lately he's just become even weirder. Between the light blush that's barely noticable on his pale face, to the constant apologies to Ada, his long dead girlfriend/vamp computer. I wonder if he's having another episode. Dispite his weird behavior, I'm worried about him. Sure he's my boss but lately I've been having those doubts. Doubts of my feeling towards Shane, and doubts of my boss-employee relationship with Myrnin. I think that's how I found myself in this situation. Walking down the dusty ally to the lab at noon when I'm supposed to be at the university for AP chem.  
I open the old shack door and head down the stairs as usual. But somehow it's not. I don't hear Myrnin's usual movement, even the lights are off. Bad sign. I make it to the bottom without sighting neither my beloved boss, or his crazy bunny slippers. Wait beloved boss? Why did I just think that? I hear a light murmur near the small room in the back. I head towards it, avoiding the hazards of books and broken glass. I open the door slowly, ready for an attack just in case. You can never be too careful in Morganville. I peek into the room to see a still form on the old cot. I make out Myrnin's hair and long legs, which are curled into the fetal position. I open the door wide enough for me to squeeze through. I walk slowly to the still Myrnin. Careful not to make sudden movements.

"Myrnin? Are you okay?" I ask quietly, fear leaking through in my voice. I hear a few incoherent murmurs. I'm now standing over the still body of my bipolar boss. I sit cross legged on the floor and look closer at him. After a few minutes I realize he's asleep. One of the rare moments when a vampire sleeps and I happen to stumble upon it. I look at Myrnin's sleeping face and stare in awe. I always knew Myrnin was handsome but when he's still and asleep I get to notice more of his features. His shoulder length brown hair falls in light curls around him, some even covering his face. His light marble skin is perfect, his light crows feet are gone when he sleeps. He looks a mere seventeen and absolutely gorgeous. I exhale a breath I didn't realize I held. I stroke his hair subconsciencely and he stirs lightly.

"Claire.." his velvet voice whispers. I gasp and take my hand quickly away.

"Oh Myrnin I didn't realize you was up. I'm sorry I shouldn't be here. I'll go if you-"

"Claire don't go. Don't leave me.." he whispers again. I sigh in relief, he's not mad.

"Okay Myrnin I-"

"Claire please! Don't go. I'm sorry I left you for bishop. I'm sorry I let Ada hurt you. Please don't leave me." It's when he says this I realize he's still asleep. I stare in silence as he apologies. "Claire please! Don't. I need you. I love you." He whispers, clutching his knees closer. I gasp loudly and as soon as I do, he bolts upright, fangs down and eyes red. I get up and run to the door afraid. I get to the steps before he's infront of me. I flinch and look at him. His eyes are back to his normal chocolate brown, but are filled with fear. Why is he afraid? "Claire, I'm sorry."

And that's the end of the first chapter! A cliffhanger! Please no flames my first fanfiction. Read and review please! I shall have the second chapter up tomorrow or the day after for sure! Sorry for any mispelled words or grammar issues. Also this will be a two-shot so hope you like! 


	2. Chapter 2

Myrnin's POV:

Her eyes are always the prettiest when she's scared. It just makes me want to kiss her. The way her eyes glisten in fear, it's sick but addicting. It makes me crave her. Her sweet blood, her delicious honeysuckle scent makes my mouth water. It's those times that make me want to kiss her. Times like these. She stares at me, eyes wide with the same fear that makes me lust after her. Her breath ragged, but still I can smell the chocolate and coffee on it. As soon as I see her though, I instantly remember what happened. She heard me confess my feelings. She was not supposed to hear that ever. She wasn't supposed to find out. That was my secret. Well mine and Bob's of course. She's running toward the stairs and I realize I have to stop her. I need to confront her about this. I rush at vampire speed to get infront of her. Thank science for my speed. She flinches as I block her.

"Claire, I'm sorry" I whisper softly. In that instant I lean in and kiss her. Just as I suspected, her lips are soft with the taste of mocha and honey. After a second I feel her body relax, and I prepare myself for rejection. To my surprise she doesn't pull away but deepen the kiss. I growl lowly as I try not to break her or my control. I feel a shiver run through her as she entangles her hands in my hair. I wrap my arms around her waist and explore her mouth, running my tongue along hers. After a few minutes we break apart for her much needed air. She pants heavily as her cheeks are flushed.

"Claire?" So many questions running through my head.

"Mm?"

"Why?" Was the only thing that I could say.

"You made me realize something."

"And that is?"

"I love you too Myrnin." She says and kisses me softly on the lips. I smile as she takes out her cellular device. I never could see the addiction with these things. I peer over her shoulder to see a break up text to whom I presume is that moron Shane. I smirk as I turn her around.

"Claire?"

"Yes Myrnin?"

"I think Bob will like you as his mother."

Aaaand that's it. I know its not very long but I will write better stories with better endings! Please RXR and sorry I know Myrnin's a little OOC. Hope you enjoyed and if you have any requests for a pairing feel free to PM message me. I'm currently writing a SamXAmelie fic so hopefully have that up in a few days. Also sorry for the bad formatting. I currently don't have a computer so im using my phone but the only program i could get to save with the correct formatting was something similar to notepad. so please bear with my until i can get a decent computer.

XoXo -Jastly 


End file.
